


Sunrise

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 17:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19577857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Huntingbird + "Isn't this amazing?"





	Sunrise

**“Isn’t this amazing?”**

Bobbi waves at the sunrise she dragged Hunter out to see because she heard great things about the view from locals in town.

Sitting on the edge of cliff, overlooking a small valley took her breath away.

“Yes, you—it is, I guess.”

He whips his gaze quickly from Bobbi with a halo of light surrounding her, to look out where she pointed.

Rolling her eyes, she knows better than to expect anything else.

Hunter wraps an arm around her waist.

“I don’t get up early for just anyone, love.”

She leans her head against his shoulder.


End file.
